SACRIFICIO
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Kesendirian. Beban. Kenyataan pahit. Darah yang tertumpah./Takdir tak dapat dihindari... tapi apakah takdir dapat dikelabui?/Setiap manusia punya hak menggenggam masing-masing satu harapan, keajaiban dan pilihan./Genre:Supernatural&Romance/Mind to RnR?
1. Depressivo

**SACRIFICIO  
><strong>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**First Collaboration Fic**

Penulisan © Serion Furukawa

Ide © Star Azura

**Genre : Supernatural/Romance (Main Genre) a little bit Tragedy.**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Adegan berdarah secara eksplisit **

**hanya pada chapter ini. Jika merasakan gejala aneh seperti mual-mual, sakit **

**mata dan kepala berkunang-kunang … jangan seret saya. Datangilah tempat praktik dokter terdekat. Karena saya akan memperingatkan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Setiap manusia punya hak menggenggam masing-masing satu harap, keajaiban dan pilihan. **

**Harap dan pilihan telah kau lepaskan lewat suatu pengorbanan total. **

**Kebebasan ganti kebebasan.**

**Pertanyaannya, apakah dia dengar bisikan angin sampaikan pesanmu padanya? ****Meski kini dimensi kalian berbeda?**

**Ketahuilah, cinta tak akan pernah mencapai kedalamannya jika belum diterkam perpisahan**.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's POV<strong>

Terlahir sebatang kara mencipta jari lentikku lihai menangani setiap helai benang. Menari dan menyanyi di atas pola-pola rumit dinamika kehidupan. Dengan tawa bernada sama, kuserut kegetiran hidup. Tiap hari … berharap dapat menimbun kekosongan jiwa. Tapi ternyata itu hanya kureguk sesaat. Tipu semata justru semakin menggerus batinku. Mengikis dan meninggalkan duka prihatin terhadap diri sendiri. Nampak pada pantulan bayang yang balik mengolok diriku enggan lalu. Tersadar bahwa takdir tak dapat dikelabui.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, rasa nyaman juga hangat menyembul dari sosokmu.

Ya, kau. Seseorang dengan gurat wajah tegas yang pernah ingin kubertukar kehidupan.

Di bawah guyuran sinar rembulan, kau dan aku bertemu. Mematahkan perkiraan bahwa dua insan beda kasta tak dapat bersatu.

Merajut sebuah ikatan dan membentuk berlembar-lembar kenangan. Saling mengikis sepi.

Semakin sering kita bersua, semakin besarlah pancaran kehangatan itu menampakkan wujudnya. Semakin sering kita bertemu, semakin diriku dapat memahamimu. Semakin aku menyelami dirimu, terajutlah fakta bahwa kita berada dalam lingkar nasib yang sama─buah pertemuan dari diriku yang berhasil menjangkau kotak pandoramu.

Kuas bertinta mendung menggores kedua kanvas bening. Membentuk derai hujan membentang pada matamu sempit.

Kesendirian. Beban. Kenyataan pahit. Sorot mata penuh derita yang ingin sekali kumengenyahkannya. Untuk mencapai suatu hal, bukankah ada yang harus dikorbankan?

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Curse of Kingdom_. Terkesan tak adil. Meninggalkan seorang keturunan Uchiha sendirian, menanggung beban berat.

Satu persatu anggota kerajaan meninggal secara tak wajar. Karena alasan apa, seluruh rakyat jelata menyebutnya sebagai 'Kutukan Kerajaan'.

Kerajaan Uchiha dan Kerajaan Orochi. Dua kerajaan yang saling bahu membahu dalam hal apapun. Baik saat kerajaan lain hendak merebut Kerajaan Orochi, Kerajaan Uchiha membantu─begitu pula sebaliknya. Persahabatan terjalin erat di antara keduanya.

Namun semua berubah kala kerajaan Uchiha tak membagi hasil jarahan sebuah daerah kecil. Krisis ekonomi dibaliknya.

Begitu tragis memang, satu persatu anggota kerajaan meninggal setelah itu. Mulai dari ratu dan raja yang tak diduga bahwa tidur lelap mereka berubah menjadi tidur panjang. Dilanjut dengan hari perayaan ulang tahun putra mahkota─Itachi Uchiha─yang ke 16 tahun diwarnai dengan isak tangis. Layaknya kedua orang paling berkuasa di Kerajaan Uchiha, putra mahkota yang terkenal bijaksana sebelum waktunya itu juga meninggal dengan motif yang sama. Kemudian berturut yang lainnya meninggal di satu hari yang sama pula.

Fenomena yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan nalar, membuat satu kesimpulan lahir ; anggota kerajaan telah dikutuk, berpondasikan keegoisan yang mulai muncul di dalam badan kerajaan. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat mencari kemana arah jalan kasus ini.

Mereka sibuk dengan ketakutan masing-masing dan membiarkan seorang berduka sendirian. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, rakyat memaksa seorang yang tersisa itu untuk langsung mengambil posisi sebagai pemimpin dari mereka. Diusia yang masih terlalu dini, ditambah dengan kejadian yang memukul telak satu-satunya Uchiha yang tertinggal … sinar redup di matamu cukup jelas menyulam tingkat kesanggupan yang kau miliki.

_Curse of Kingdom_. Kheh! Mereka yang terlalu bodoh atau apa? Terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan.

Berselang beberapa minggu, utusan dari Kerajaan Orochi mendatangimu. Menawarkan suatu perjanjian untuk menyatukan kedua kerajaan dan membantumu untuk mempersiapkan diri sementara kerajaan diambil alih oleh Orochimaru─untuk sementara, katanya.

Bertopengkan sebuah kebaikan, pernahkah mereka berpikir bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah Kerajaan Orochi? Pernahkah mereka menyadari keberadaan penyihir handal─yang jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit─dari kerajaan yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi adikuasa itu?

Aku ragu, segelintir pun tak ada.

Mengapa kau harus hidup berkabung di bawah himpitan musuh? Kau tak pantas dan terlalu rendah untuk itu.

Maka dari itu, aku yang akan menyibakkan kain kabungmu.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Cepat jalan!"

Cambuk melayang dan menghantam punggung seorang gadis muda cantik dengan helai pirang─yang hanya berbalutkan baju terusan tanpa alas kaki. Penampilannya yang mengenaskan berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang justru bersih. Entah apa maksud dari sistem hukuman di kerajaan ini. Mungkin sekedar penghormatan sebelum tawanan kehilangan nyawanya.

Meski beberapa luka telah menganga di punggung, sama sekali tak ada jeritan kesakitan dari tawanan yang akan dieksekusi itu. Hanya sesekali memejamkan mata tatkala cambuk menampar sekujur tubuhnya.

Menoleh ke samping melalui celah rambutnya yang tergerai berantakan, ia disambut beberapa pasang mata yang menatap penuh nestapa dan emosi padanya.

Diarak-arak sebelum akhirnya dieksekusi.

"Jangan memperlambatnya, BODOH!"

Angin terbelah dengan cepat dan …

_Syaat_

Ia tersentak. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika cemeti kembali dilecutkan. Dalam diam, ia menitikkan air mata. Punggung yang melengkung setengah lingkaran dan rintihan tak tertahan pun menjadi akibat dari pertemuan dua kulit. Muncul satu lagi luka baru yang memanjang mulai dari bahu sampai pinggang. Darah yang tadi sempat berhenti kembali mengalir. Lebih deras dan lebih berwarna. Menggores sekujur tubuhnya.

Terutama melihat muka pucat menahan perih, pengeksekusi disekitarnya tak dapat membendung sebuah seringai licik.

Bau anyir darah berbaur dengan rerumputan basah selalu menjadi hal yang menarik untuk para serdadu kerajaan.

Sontak ia didorong kasar oleh seorang serdadu tepat di depan alat eksekusi. Senyap menghampiri.

Tanpa perlu melihat, gadis itu sudah tahu siapa penciptanya. "Orochimaru," desisnya. Yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Orochimaru memandang tanpa sirat emosi dari tingkat dua arena.

Tak mengacuhkan seorang wanita berbaju zirah berjalan memasuki tempat eksekusi, tawanan masih setia melempar pandangan ke atas. Memandangi mulut musuh yang lebih licin dari mentega, perkataan yang lebih licin dari minyak, tetapi semuanya adalah pedang terhunus.

Sekoyong-koyong ia digiring dengan kasar dimana bentuk eksekusinya telah menunggu. _Guillotine_. Bentuk hukuman ini ternyata yang dipilih untuk seorang yang membantu keturunan Uchiha terakhir. Irisnya tak menampakkan tanda-tanda ketakutan akan kayu setinggi empat meter itu. Terutama pada pisau miring di atas sana. Benda tajam yang tak kenal ampun jika telah mengenal korbannya.

Ia sapu seluruh pandangannya─menatap orang-orang yang begitu berambisi ia mati. Kerumunan di bawah sana mengolok, menista dan menggertakkan gigi terhadap ia. Cemooh juga tak henti-hentinya ada di bibir mereka─meski ada sedikit orang yang berusaha menahan rasa iba.

"Kata terakhir?" tanya pengeksekusi pemilik mata elang. Ia menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya─menjelmakan sebuah seringaian. Seluruh saksi mata mengerutkan dahi─heran dengan orang yang masih tak mau merendah meski kematian telah di depan mata. Bentuk perlawanan atau malah merendahkan.

"Tukang serapah, pembaca-pembaca mantera, dukun _Voodoo_ dan pembual… semua ada di tempat ini," ucapnya dengan berani. Walau baru sebaris kalimat, entah karena mengena di hati atau apa, namun itu sanggup membisukan segenap mulut.

"Apa kalian tak sadar bahwa neraka sedang mengintai kalian?!" geramnya. Perkataan yang berhasil menyulur amarah, ingin sekali serdadu wanita itu mencambuk pemiliknya.

"Berani-beraninya ka─"

"Tahan! Aku yakin bukan cuma itu saja. Biarkan ia menyelesaikan ucapannya," perintah Orochi, membuat wanita dengan peringai mirip lelaki itu menurunkan tangan dengan berat hati. Sesak.

Gaung angin kencang mengambil alih sejenak. Tak menyurutkan nyala api yang terpancar pada irisnya.

"Dengan mulut busuk, kalian menista orang seperti **anjing** yang melolong nyaring. Bahkan, aku tak sudi meludah ke arah kalian. **Menjijikkan**!" semburnya.

Semua yang melihat tak menyangka bahwa kalimat itu meluncur dengan bebasnya kecuali pembidik kata pahit itu sendiri. Perkataan sepahit empedu yang mampu menyulut aura kelam yang menguar dari orang-orang di bawah sana. Terutama pemimpin kerajaan, Orochimaru amat murka.

"BUNUH DIAAA!"

Perintah telah dikumandangkan. Rakyat juga turut menyoraki.

Algojo eksekutor menolak kasar leher tahanan ke dasar _guillotine_. Mengangkat tangan ke udara dan─

"Sasuke …

"Mulai~!"

─tali melonggar dalam hitungan detik, dan nyawa seseorang baru saja diserahkan pada Raja Langit lewat kecupan di leher.

Darah berceceran memberi warna lain pada rotan. Meninggalkan kepala yang terputus dan jatuh tepat di sebuah keranjang.

"…hiduplah untukku." Ia menangis dalam diam dan mengukir senyum tulus.

Beberapa detik, seruan-seruan─yang ramai di telinga─perlahan surut. Irisnya kini kosong memandang langit.

"KORBAN _GUILLOTINE _PERTAMA! UCAPKAN SALAM PADANYA!" suara wanita pengeksekusi menggelegar hingga sanggup membelah langit. Bak sangkakala yang dengan lantang mengumandangkan berita menang sebuah perang. Lalu ia melirik ke arah raja mereka sembari membungkuk.

Sarat akan kekejian.

**...**

**..**

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Drrt …

Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk dengan kaki terlipat di atas tempat tidur dikejutkan dengan getaran yang bersemayam di saku kemeja─bukti bahwa ia melamun.

Ia menatap layar ponsel pintar miliknya yang berkedip-kedip.

Belum sempat ia me-_reject_ panggilan masuk itu, si penelepon sudah duluan mematikannya.

Pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu berdecak kesal melihat jumlah panggilan masuk dan pesan yang ditujukan padanya. 6 panggilan dan 4 pesan. Semuanya dari Naruto.

"Argghh~!" Frustasi. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut ravennya lalu mengusap wajah secara kasar. Terlihat jelas kantung mata yang semakin hari semakin menghitam. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, ia mendapat penglihatan yang bisa dibilang sangat mengganggunya. Kali pertama ia mendapat penglihatan itu adalah saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya─lebih tepatnya saat melewati hamparan padang rumput di kiri dan kanan.

Kalau hanya sebagai bunga tidur, ia tak begitu memusingkannya. Tapi itu juga turut menghantui kehidupan nyata pemuda itu. Bukan hal lumrah ia memiliki kemampuan melihat sekelebat bayangan sampai potret langsung dari sesosok _youkai_. Bisa dibilang ia anak indigo, pemilik indera keenam atau terserah mau menyebutnya apa.

Selain itu, sosok _youkai_ itu menunjukkan eksistensinya selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Masih sanggupkah seorang normal menyebutnya kebetulan?

**...**

**..**

Di sinilah pemuda beriris _onyx _itu sekarang. Berselimutkan kimono berwarna biru tua dengan corak garis hitam, ia ikut merayakan _Obon Matsuri_. Festival yang bertujuan mengarahkan arwah agar tak tersesat. _Tambur Jepang_ dan tari _Obon Odori_ telah selesai digelar dan acara merayap puncaknya. Ia bergeming. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya─dari orang-orang yang mulai melepas lentera menuju laut lepas─menuju lentera dalam genggamannya. Tak buruk ia berada di luar rumah dan bukan berarti ia menyukai tempat ini. Dilangkahkannya kaki melepas diri dari kerumunan. Ramai dan berisik. Hal yang ia benci.

**...**

**..**

Kaki terus meniti jalam beraspal di depannya hingga terhenti tatkala menyadari keadaan sekitar berbanding terbalik dengan lokasi _Obon Matsuri_. Sebegitu jauhkah ia berjalan?

Pandangan ia edarkan ke sekeliling. Malam begitu kelam. Arakkan awan besar berwarna kelabu menghiasi langiot malam mencipta kesan seolah dewi malam enggan menyaopa. Hanya ada lampu jalan yang jadi penerang dan lentera di tangannya. Itupun jarak antara lampu jalan dan dirinya kurang lebih 25 meter.

Tiba-tiba, lampu penerang jalan mati secara berurutan. Bermula dari titik terjauh yang dapat dijangkau matanya sampai lampu di depannya. Meninggalkan bayangan dirinya yang terdiam di tempat.

Manik _onyx_nya seperti seekor singa yang tengah berjaga. Mengintai dalam kegelapan. Ia bukannya takut. Tapi apa kalian tak merasakan bahwa panca indera akan lebih terasa dalam kegelapan?

Ruang-ruang sunyi. Bayang yang tak dapat ditangkap mata awam. Aroma tanpa jejak.

Ia bisa merasakannya. Sosok tak kasat mata meski tak tahu berwujud seperti apa.

Tak lama, angin malam berhembus dari depan. Mengajak yukata yang ia kenakan melambai-lambai. Tak tampak keinginan beranjak dari tempat itu meski kini bunyi gemerisik halus merayunya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tanpa bisa diperkirakan, lampu jalan di belakangnya hidup mati berulang kali. Dan … yang benar saja. Saat ini hampir mencapai kegelapan total. Bagai kota yang ditinggali penduduknya.

Sepi. Mencekam.

Sekoyong-koyong, hawa menegangkan memenuhi sekelilingnya. Detik dimakan detik, udara semakin tak mengenakkan untuk diajak kompromi.

Terdengar samar-samar …

"_Viver para mim~[1]_" Sebuah suara yang begitu halus berhembus tepat di telinga kirinya. Bisikan yang menggetarkan udara dengan ritme menyentak nan mencekam.

Tidaklah ulah angin. Bukan pula halusinasinya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke kiri. Angin seketika berhembus dengan kencang. Lentera yang terjatuh dari tangan tak lagi dihiraukannya. Apa ia sedang ditandai?

Saat netranya menyorot sekeliling turut mengikuti raga, di dapatinya seorang gadis muda cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ada darah segar menghiasi sayatan di sekeliling leher. Terlihat banyak bercak-bercak darah pada gaun terusan sewarna kulit binatang yang membalut tubuhnya, juga pada kedua belah pipinya yang seputih porselen.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan teliti. Mata bening yang indah. Memandang kosong. Apa yang berusaha kau sampaikan?

**Kemudian, Sasuke seakan ditarik paksa menyaksikan kenangan yang lain.****Dunia terasa berputar.**

"_Sasuke, aku bawa onigiri. Aku mendapatkannya dengan mencuri." _

_Seorang gadis dengan bola mata sejernih lautan dan rambut bagaikan benang emas menatap intens. Tak lama, gadis itu menyemburkan tawa._

"_Tidak, tidak, aku bercanda. Aku membelinya. Wajahmu saat terkejut sungguh lucu, Sasuke-sama. Ah, maaf aku telah lancang."_

_Di bawah taburan bintang, dua anak manusia saling bertukar tawa. Tawa renyah tak henti-hentinya dilontarkan bersamaan cerita _

_yang mengiringi. Terutama gadis cilik iu. Dia tak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. _

_Semua diceritakannya mulai dari makanan yang biasanya ia makan, pekerjaannya sebagai pengurus kuda di salah satu peternakan, sampai kehidupannya yang terbilang privasi pun ia ceritakan. Bahkan gadis cilik itu menceritakannya dengan saat antusias tak peduli itu kejadian menyedihkan atau menyenangkan. _

_Bertukar cerita. Tentang apa saja._

_Hari berganti hari. Senja beranjak malam, keduanya terlihat bertemu di tempat yang sama. Kali ini anak yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. _

"_Aku bosan di tempat ini. Aku ingin sesekali melihat ke luar istana."_

_Tampak sebersit kesedihan di sana. Sendu pada sepasang bola mata sewarna mutiara hitam. Larut dalam diam. Tak lama, senyum merekah dari bibir mungil gadis kecil itu._

"_Tenang saja. Pasti aku dapat mengeluarkan Anda."_

"_Viver para mim …Sasuke._"

Sasuke terkesiap. Bisikan yang sama menariknya ke dunia nyata. Matanya melotot tajam seakan mampu menembus malam yang paling kelam sekali pun. Ia tak lagi asing dengan sosok itu. Ingin menggapai, namun ia sadar tak 'kan bisa.

Lidahnya kelu. Tak mampu mengucap sepatah kata pun. Air mata yang turun bahkan belum sanggup melukiskannya.

Sungguh memalukan. Kebodohannya ditangisi rinai hujan yang entah sejak kapan membasahi bumi. Betapa ia sendiri pun turut meruntuki ketololannya.

Mendadak sebuah suara semacam terompet datang dari arah belakang. Begitu nyaring dan memecahkan gendang telinga.

_TIIN TIIIN_

Sasuke lantas berbalik dan sebuah cahaya menyambutnya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan. Semula kecil, namun lama kelamaan membesar dan sampai menelan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Bagai ilusi, sekelebat bayang hitam bergerak sedetik lebih cepat menyentuh dirinya.

"_Dexie-me com[2]_"

Gelap lawan terang. Menyentak Sasuke sampai memukulnya mundur.

"Awaaas…!" teriakan menggema. Decitan ban karet yang bersinggungan dengan jalanan disertai banting stir mendesaki atmosfir senyap kala itu.

"Jangan main-main di jalan raya!"

Tak menghiraukan teriakan bahkan sebuah truk besar yang melintas di depannya, pemuda itu tetap berdiri di sana. Sungguh ia seperti tengah menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan klasik. Pertunjukan dengan sihir yang ia tak tahu namanya, namun begitu besar menjeratnya.

Segalanya begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat untuknya. Sosok _youkai_ itu menghambur bagai butiran salju dengan kilau kecil-kecil. Melebur. Menghilang bersama deru angin.

Sosok itu telah lenyap. Sosok yang sempat meraung dan menyuarakan irama pilu dalam ketiadaan jiwa sebelum ia benar-benar sirna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~TO BE CONTINUE~<strong>_

_**[1] Hiduplah untukku**_

_**[2] Biarkan aku bersamanya**_

**A/N : **

**Maaf untuk yang menunggu ff ini karena sempat dijanjikan. Dan untuk Star Azura … jadi hancur begini ceritanya. Maafkan daku. **

**Ff ini terhambat UTS yang karena itu saya harus meluangkan waktu untuk belajar agar terlihat sedikit berkelas (?) saat ujian. Dan ini selesai setelah tiga kali nyicil #plak**

**Yang benar empat kali sih. **

**Terpikir youkai malah ingin buat Ino mati sadis. Dan taraa… inilah fic yang berhasil membuatku menyukai **_**Guillotine**_**. Sangking cintanya sampai-sampai satu jam dikorbanin cuma buat nyari gambar **_**Guillotine**_** yang berkelas. **

**Daripada makin gaje, diharap memberi review. Tulis saja kesan, kritik, atau flame pun boleh. Asal berdasar ya? Dan … reader-tachi, dapat gak feelnya? **


	2. RÈINCARNATION?

Cinta ada karena keterpautan jiwa dan cinta tak

akan pernah tercipta dalam hitungan tahun bahkan abad.

─_Kahlil Gibran_─

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum?<strong>_

Saat aku melihat air mata di matamu, pertanyaan itu memenuhi setiap sudut pikiranku.

Aku selalu di sini jika kau ingin tahu. Jika ditambah dengan sebuah kebebasan, berhasilkah aku meniadakannya?

─_Yamanaka Ino_─

"_**Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu?"**_

Dalam setiap malamku yang bertabur sunyi, wangimu yang terkenang adalah nyayian pelepas buram di hidupku. Berteman dengan tiap cerita yang kau lontarkan, tawa yang kau hempaskan dan aroma nafasmu seakan-akan kepulan asap dupa. Pernahkah kukatakan bahwa aku menikmatinya?

─_Sasuke Uchiha_─

Hatiku masih mencandamu, lewat rangkaian kata membentuk cerita. Baik hasil gubahan atau pencarian untuk topik pembicaraan merujuk pada sebuah pertemuan. Untuk beberapa hal─dari dirimu─yang menjadi akibat dari gejolak juga warna baru di hidupku, tak jarang kubisikkan pada rembulan di atas sana.

Dan yang selalu mengusikku adalah;

bisakah cinta tumbuh karena persamaan nasib?

─_Yamanaka Ino─_

_**Dapatkah kau dengar suara hatiku? **_

Bacalah lewat sorot mataku. Dengarkan detak jantungku.

Di sana kau akan menemukan kata 'cinta'.

─_Sasuke Uchiha_─

Pada senyap, dinginnya malam, dewi malam serta kunang, kulayangkan lantunan asa bernada lirih. Tidakkah kau ingin mendengarnya?

Aku harap kebahagiaan menyertaimu.

Dan bila suatu saat kita tak bisa menyatu. Biarkan aku hidup dalam ingatanmu. Temanimu temukan kebahagiaan.

─_Yamanaka Ino_─

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Bulan tidak muncul dan langit kelihatan berawan. Segaris warna pada garis khayal cakrawala menandakan sang raja siang akan segera meninggalkan singgasananya, meski hitam masih dominan tampil di atas sana─bukti langit belumlah terang sempurna.

Suara gemericik air sungai serta celotehan burung yang melemah di kejauhan menjadi suatu harmoni alam. Lembut dan tentram.

Sekoyong-koyong sebuah siluet setinggi bahu orang dewasa pada umumnya, berdiri tegak.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang lain tanpa merusak kegiatan analisa tak berdasarnya pada embun. Ekspresi seakan mengintai mangsa buruan─yang dipertunjukkan siluet tersebut─mau tak mau memaksa jaringan epidermis pada dahi membentuk lipatan.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" ulang pemilik surai _platinum_ sedikit tak sabar mendapati pertanyaan sebelumnya tak digubris.

"Kau tak dengar suara para prajurit, Ino?" bisik siluet yang mulai menampakkan sosoknya itu. Setidaknya tarikan pada ujung baju berhasil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Seorang yang dipanggil 'Ino' malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan. Dibawanya kaki berdiri dan mendekati siluet itu. Manik _aqua_nya mengikuti arah direksi yang dituju siluet dengan iris _onyx,_ namun terhalang sebidang punggung tegap.

"Saya pikir tuan kembali lebih cepat."

Ino tahu siapa 'tuan' yang dimaksud. Orang terpicik yang pernah ia jumpai seumur-umur. Dan orang yang ingin dilenyapkan Ino jika saja gadis─yang masuk dalam golongan rakyat jelata─itu melupakan kehadiran Sasuke.

Iris hitam pekat semakin gelap dan melebar, tanda masih berusaha mengawasi sesuatu di luar sana dari celah-celah semak belukar yang bagaikan rimba.

Seraya membersihkan baju kerajaannya dari debu tanah yang melekat, sosok dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang itu mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia juga membuat beberapa jarak sebelum terhenti saat teringat seseorang.

Berbalik. Hamparan langit biru yang tersaji ditatapnya balik.

Sedetik. Diam tak berkutik.

Dua detik. Masih tak ada yang berani mengusik.

Detik ketiga. Tetap dengan ke-apla-an frasa.

"Lebih cepat ya, Sasuke?" dara keturunan Yamanaka berbisik.

Memecah sunyi. Menghalau sepi.

Gemerisik dedaunan yang bergoyang akibat desau angin menenggelamkan keduanya pada kedalaman bola mata satu sama lain.

Dua pasang mata mengartikan tanda tanya. Ada jeda dalam pandangan.

Drap drap drap

Selang beberapa detik, langkah kaki kembali mengambil alih perhatian, namun tak diacuhkan dua orang yang terus saja saling tatap.

"Ya." Itu tadi kata-kata sang Putra Mahkota─Sasuke Uchiha. Diputusnya kontak mata antara ia dan gadis itu dengan melemparkan pandangan pada sembarang titik.

"Besok malam di tempat ini, 'kan?" tuntut Ino setengah memaksa. Tanpa bis dicegah gadis itu, suaranya semakin ke ujung semakin memelan.

Ada genangan air di pelupuk mata. Memerah menahan air mata.

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Ini yang terakhir." Sasuke menoleh pada Ino dengan masih tak ingin menatapnya.

"Tunggu!" Gadis dengan manik _aqua_ menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kau akan dijual. Dijadikan budak. Kau tak harus terus menurut padanya." Setengah berteriak Ino mengatakannya.

Cairan bening tidaklah lagi sanggup menggantung. Menuruni kedua belah pipi gadis itu sebelum kembali bertemu pada ujung dagunya.

"Kau bisa kabur bersamaku sekarang. Ayo!"

Sedikit menunduk Sasuke. Anak lelaki itu menurunkan tangan Ino yang menggantung pada tangannya. Menggeleng pelan. Wujud penolakan dan bahwa itu adalah ide yang buruk.

"APAKAH TUAN OROCHI SUDAH DATANG?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak. Dipalingkannya sedikit wajah ke belakang dengan masih setia menatap Ino.

"Sasuke…" desah Ino tak percaya. Diambilnya nafas dan melangkah mundur─namun anak lelaki itu pura-pura tak mendengar.

Sasuke pasrah akan keadaan, jerit Ino dalam hati.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, suara tapakan kaki para prajurit istana semakin jelas. Memukul bebunyian lain dan mengalahkannya di tengah sunyinya malam.

"Apakah itu anda, Pangeran?" suara dari banyak sumber.

Para prajurit semakin mendekat.

Ini gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Ino tidak boleh ketahuan.

"Ya."

Dan itu secara tak langsung mengusir Ino untuk meninggalkan tempat.

Biarlah tetap seperti ini. Ino dengan kehidupannya dan Sasuke bergerak mengikuti arus yang dicipta tuannya─Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aktivitas pagi hari kerajaan sudah dimulai.<em>**

**_Kedatangan sang penguasa kerajaan yang menandai._**

**_Tanda kebebasan seseorang akan terurai._**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**~End of Flashback~**

Sinar matahari yang tercurah belum berhasil menerobos celah gorden berwarna biru gelap. Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_─yang saat itu dalam keadaan _topless_─masih setia menghangatkan kasur dengan tidur tertelungkup. Karena suasana ruangan yang temaram, musim panas yang sedang mendapat gilirannya atau akibat lelah yang masih tak mau pergi, tak ada yang tahu.

Hembusan nafas pelan dan terkontrol terdengar selain cicitan burung yang saling bersahutan. Bibir yang terbuka memberi ruang untuk dapat dinikmati secara pribadi olehnya.

Sorot mata redup juga sayu tergambar jelas membingkai kedua netranya. Sementara dirinya menerawang jauh, ia biarkan bungkam menggerayangi. Bungkam yang lahir atas fakta yang tak terelakkan.

Hari memang tak selamanya cerah, ada kalanya hujan deras turun. Tak sukar menyadarinya. Tapi tak gamblang memperkirakannya. Tidak terduga tapi terencanakan.

Kedatangan'nya' yang begitu cepat membuatmu seperti terbodoh. Tidak siap dan mulai merasa tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan. Juga ketidakmampuan memaafkan diri sendiri. Semua itu ada karena kau diharuskan melepas tanpa bisa menolak.

Saat 'itu' datang, seakan ada sesuatu yang luput dari perhatianmu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya kau perbuat. Setidaknya dapat menghapus kemungkinan yang terjadi. Bermula dari penyesalan diri membuatmu terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya, dilanjut dirimu yang mulai melihat ke belakang─Masa lalu ketika masih bersamanya terus membayangimu. Baik kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan dalam kebersamaan, duka yang menghiasi … semua terlihat baik dan indah untuk dikenang.

Bermain dengan memori, meski berkerudungkan kesedihan serta tangis, kau tetap menikmatinya─dan tergantung bagaimana caramu menutupnya.

Apakah masih bersenda gurau dengan kata 'seandainya' atau dengan melihat ke depan dan coba mengiklaskannya? Semua tergantung dirimu.

Dan itu semua ada saat **kepedihan** tiba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kenapa keberadaanmu baru kusadari saat petaka membungkuk hormat padaku?<strong>_

_**Apa ratapan yang memanggilmu atau enggan yang menahanmu menemuiku?**_

_**Kenapa kau pergi saat aku beroleh kebebasan? Seekor burung terbang meninggalkan sangkar yang mengukungnya bertahun-tahun, apa harus ganti burung lain untuk memuluskan jalannya?**_

* * *

><p>Ketiadaan gumpalan kapas besar yang bergelantungan di atas hamparan langit biru, membuat matahari memancarkan sinarnya tanpa penghalang.<p>

Bersinar dengan penuh semangat mengalahkan hawa dingin yang berangsur-angsur menghilang sejak kemarin malam. Juga meleburkan serta melelehkan tumpukan kecil salju pada tiap ranting pohon.

Pepohonan dengan beraneka warna bunga sebagai dekorasinya.

Musim semi.

Musim pertama dari segala musim tengah berlangsung di Negeri Sakura.

Tak ada lagi jaket-jaket tebal, hawa hangat yang mengepul tiap nafas kau hembuskan, derai salju yang jatuh di atas topi dan pundak atau tumpukan salju yang menumpuk dan mengucapkan salam padamu saat kau membuka pintu.

Yang menanti adalah lebih banyak aktivitas yang bisa dikerjakan.

Dering ponsel menghentikan langkah seorang pemuda yang hendak meninggalkan kediamannya. Ia merogoh saku celana dan mendapati nama sahabat karibnya pada layar ponsel metalik hitam miliknya.

Dibiarkannya headset menggantung di kedua telinga.

"Ada apa?" Jawab pemuda itu sekenanya.

"Sasuke, kau tak bodoh untuk tak menyadarinya. Hari ini pembukaan perdana Kedai ramen milikku─" Tanpa salam sekadar basa-basi. Tak perlu heran dengan Naruto.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sasuke' langsung memotong dengan menggumamkan dua huruf konsonan.

"Hn." Sangat identik sekali dengan Sasuke.

"─kau tak berpikir untuk ingkar janji bukan? Mentang-mentang sekarang kau sudah jadi wakil direktur di sebuah perusahaan ternama, kau jadi melupakanku. Apa perlu kuingatkan …"

Ya, dan sahabat karibnya─Namikaze Naruto─akan mulai mendongeng tentang bagaimana Naruto yang berusaha menolong Sasuke di beberapa kesulitan.

Seperti Sasuke yang dapat bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah toko buku di pinggir stasiun berkat Naruto yang mempromosikannya, atau Naruto yang dua kali meminjamkan uang tabungannya untuk membantu Sasuke membayar biaya apartemen.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Naruto bukanlah orang yang berada dalam golongan menengah ke bawah. Ayah Naruto merupakan pemilik dua buah _mall_ ternama di Jepang dan sebuah perusahaan yang tidak bisa dibilang besar juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Namun karena kecintaannya pada salah satu masakan Jepang berbahan dasarkan mi, ia menolak tawaran menjadi pewaris perusahaan dan memilih merintis karir sebagai seorang wirausahaan.

Sementara Sasukelah yang sepatutnya digolongkan dalam kelompok menengah. Tinggal di rumah seorang yang tak dikenalnya sampai ia memutuskan menyudahi bergantung pada orang lain. Selain bekerja _part-time_, ia juga seorang asisten dosen. Berkat semua itu ditambah desakan dari Naruto, Sasuke menyewa sebuah apartemen bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Dan semenjak menjadi wakil direktur, Sasuke memutuskan pindah ke perumahan distrik Tokyo dengan alasan agar lebih dekat dengan kantornya.

"... kudengar mobilmu belum selesai diperbaiki … " suara di seberang sana.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki stasiun Shibuya sembari menatap lurus ke depan. Berbagai orang dengan latar belakang, usia serta gender berbeda lalu lalang disekitarnya. Berdesakan dipenuhi orang-orang dengan berbagai kesibukan.

"Kereta api jurusan Kyoto akan segera tiba tiga menit lagi."

Pengumuman baru saja dikumandangkan lewat _speaker_. Beberapa orang menghentikan aktivitas demi menyimak.

"… untuk kali ini kuberi toleransi." Suara di ujung telepon.

Tapakan pemuda berambut _raven_ tiba-tiba terhenti. Bukan suara Naruto─dia bahkan tidak sadar telepon masih tersambung─ataupun sisa salju yang jatuh ke atas kepala yang memanggilnya ke dunia nyata. Bukan pula karena tertinggal kereta yang akan digunakannya untuk sampai ke kantor.

Lantas apa yang membuat lelaki penganut paham waktu adalah uang ini rela berhenti dan termangu dari tepian balkon?

"Iya, aku ingat betul. Apalagi saat kau pertama kali masuk kelas. Kau hanya duduk diam membuat kami berpikir kau itu gadis yang sombong," celetuk seorang siswi dengan rambut setengah diikat.

Bukan. Bukan siswi itu yang jadi objek pandangnya. Tapi gadis disebelahnya yang sesekali tersenyum mendengar celotehan teman-temannya. Dilihat baik-baik, sosok tersebut tak asing bagi Sasuke.

Gadis dengan surai blonde yang amat dikenalnya. Juga mata itu. Mata yang ia percayai. Mata yang selalu sanggup membiusnya. Bagai penenang di samping rasa sakit yang mendera atau oasis …

… di tengah gurun pasir? Apa ia tak salah, iris _aqua_ yang ia rindukan menatapnya balik.

Seakan dibakar cemburu, bunyi gemuruh disertai terompet panjang seketika membanjiri atmosfer stasiun secara otomatis menghalangi pandangan Sasuke. Seorang awak kereta berteriak seperti mengatakan selamat pagi pada pengguna jasa kereta api. Berbondong-bondong orang turun dan naik.

Kenapa waktu seakan melambat di saat ia ingin dipercepat? Waktu sedang bermain-main dengannya. Bermain dengan kegelisahan pemuda itu.

"_Teme_, kau masih di sana?" Suara Naruto tak lagi sanggup dihiraukan. Kalah oleh bebunyian lainnya.

Tak beberapa lama, petugas meniupkan peluit panjang pertanda kereta akan segera berangkat─kembali melaju. Semburan asap tebal keluar dari cerobong seakan menandai jalur yang dilewati kendaraan berbahan bakar batu bara itu.

Getaran yang agak keras tentu saja terasa. Sayatan angin di sekitar rel mengajak kemeja putih Sasuke berkibar. Namun tak sanggup membuat kedua kelopak mata itu berkedip. Seketika panik mulai menyelimuti.

Jangan bilang takdir kembali mempermainkannya. Ia tahu ini hanya masalah waktu. Tapi waktu sangat berpengaruh pada perubahan hidup mereka. Waktu yang membuat jurang di antara mereka. Dan Sasuke tak terima jika harus berpisah lagi dengan Ino.

Lelaki itu memutar pandangannya mencari ke beberapa sudut stasiun. Segera melihat ke sekeliling sekali lagi. Mencari sosok yang mirip Ino. Kepanikan Sasuke mencapai batasnya tatkala tak mendapati sosok itu lagi di sana. Sepertinya sosok itu sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dan Sasuke tak sempat mengikuti kemana perginya karena konsentrasinya dicuri oleh telepon dari Naruto.

"Ayo, kenapa diam saja?" Suara itu, suara siswi tadi.

Pelan Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Kedua kaki itu berjalan setengah berlari memutari lorong tempat ia semula berdiri. Matanya liar memindai tiap wajah penghuni lorong stasiun. Diburu panik yang melanda, nafasnya keluar dengan cepat dan putus-putus saat tak menemukan yang dicari. Di antara kerumunan orang, susah menemukannya.

Tapi waktu tak akan punya kesempatan menyalib, tekad Sasuke.

"Aa~ baiklah."

Raut cemas berangsur pudar sampai sirna betul dari wajah pemuda itu. Suara merdu berhasil menghipnotisnya. Membuat langkahnya berubah lambat.

Tak lagi ia pedulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

Tujuannya kini hanya satu; asal suara tersebut. Jika ini adalah kesempatan kedua baginya, tentu tak akan ia sia-siakan.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu perlahan menyentuh sebelah bahu gadis di depannya.

"Ya?" gadis itu memutar badannya dengan mengukir sebuah senyum tulus.

Masih sama seperti dulu. Dengan rambut dikucir kuda, namun sekarang berpakaian siswi SMA

Seketika pria itu berpikir, hanya karena sebuah senyuman tak menjamin ia mengingatmu.

"Aku kembali, Ino."

Dan sebuah harap kembali dilayangkan. Dilayangkan oleh pihak satunya.

****TBC****

**A/N : **

**Silahkan memberi review pada kotak yang tersedia. Concrit sangat diharapkan karena ff ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. **

**Sekian.**


End file.
